


Merry Christmas, I give you angst fic as a gift

by Talls



Category: miscellaneous - Fandom
Genre: Don't Read This, Gen, LITERALLY, but you don't really want to, for her and her alone, if you aren't ale, its a christmas present, you can if you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talls/pseuds/Talls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS OUR SUPERPOWER AU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY DEAR</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have Fun!!!!!  
> Enjoy the first installment

Waking Up (To Bad Dreams, Good Friends, and Death)

She knew that day was the end. She had seen it for months, waking up in cold sweats, silent screams dying in her throat as she shook off the agony of the dream. She always woke up before she slipped away, fate’s cruel way of leaving a surprise for the girl who could predict everything. Ale had noticed, of course she had, she always knew what Anna was feeling or when something was wrong. She had asked of course, remarking about the bags under Anna’s eyes and the weight loss, but she didn't pry when Anna deflected. She probably should have, but Ale was a firm believer in not invading privacy. 

The circumstances of the death varied, always, the different choices that people made everyday leading to different ways Anna would breathe her last breath, but without fail, on December 3rd of 2024, Anna Thomas, the only Prophet alive, would die. This was fact. She had accepted it. She still didn't want to get out of bed.  


Ale came into the room, all bright smiles and stunning determination. Her smile faded, however, when she saw the desperate, grim look on Anna’s face. Anna wished she was a better actress, that she could pretend the day was a normal day. (Note: Anna was a terrible actress because she kept seeing different timelines where she could mess up and ruin everything, and that was too stressful to deal with) They had plans to go out and shop today, relax in the presence of best friends and enjoy their rare day off. Anna had every intention of having a fantastic last day, but confronted with the idea that that moment with Ale in the doorway and Anna with horrible bedhead might have been one of the last times she would ever see Ale’s face, she didn't think she could make it through the day. Ale looked concerned, and she stepped forwards into the room to get a better look at her. Anna braced herself for kind words asking if she was okay.

“God, you look awful, did you drink last night? What is going on?” Not exactly kind words, but Anna could roll with that. She schooled her face into a smile and responded,  


“When do I not drink?” Ale’s face got more worried. The drinking had been fairly recent, the product of dying every time she closed her eyes, but to be fair to Anna, that was a good reason to pick up a bad habit. “I’m just tired Ale, I’ll be fine. It would help if you made me breakfast though?” Ale just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, telling Anna to get dressed so they could beat traffic on the way to the mall. The second she walked out of the room, Anna dropped her head in her hands and breathed deeply. After a few minutes of calming herself down, she picked up her phone. She needed to call her mother.


	2. Girl's (Last) Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd installment whoop whoop

The day was going as well as could be expected given what was going to happen. Ale was smiling and laughing as they went through stores, trying on clothes and scoffing at price tags. Anna didn't buy anything though. What would be the use? Funeral clothes? They eventually moved to a small cafe in the mall, grabbing coffees and talking about the universe. Things had been stressful recently, Anna’s visions and Ale’s concern creating tension in their shared apartment. The day was a nice break from it all. The day would be the last day of it all. As the conversations tapered off into companionable silence, Anna checked her phone. Her talk with her mother had been excruciating to say the least, but her mother had understood the inevitability of the situation. Her mother was always the most logical person in her family. She had told everyone else though and now Anna’s brothers were blowing up her phone with angry and pleading texts, trying to convince her to not do this. The texts pissed her off. It wasn’t like she wanted to die. It wasn't like she hadn't thought of every possible outcome and weighed every possibility to see if she could survive. She was going to die. It was inescapable. Ale noticed her change in mood. 

“Anna, I know that something is going on with you.” She put her hand up to stop Anna from immediately making a rebuttal, “No, let me finish. I know something is going on with you, and I know its been going on for a few months, I’m not an idiot. I have been letting it slide up until now because I trust you to not do idiotic things, but you have lost ten pounds, you don’t pay attention to what's going on around you, you wake up in the middle of the night covered in sweat and gasping for air, and you won't tell me anything. I have been stuck watching you decline in health for months and I can’t do anything to help, do you know how that makes me feel?” Anna abruptly felt like more of a piece of shit than she usually did. 

“I’m not trying to make your problems about me, and I don’t want to make you feel bad, but I’m your best friend, your roommate, and a huge part of your life, and I want you to trust me the way I trust you.” Her face was pleading with Anna, and Anna was sick of hiding from her best friend in the universe. She was going to die anyway, she could at least give Ale closure. She checked the timelines, and nothing changed if she told Ale. She inhaled deeply.


	3. The Truth, Like a Gay Teenager, Comes Out

“I’m going to die today.” Ale looked like she had just been punched in the gut. “I don’t know how, but for months I have had visions of today, and everything I do leads to me dying. I’ve searched every timeline, investigated every possible choice I could make and it all ends today.”

Ale looked shocked, then started to shake her head. Anna could see the denial flash across her face.   
“No, you’re wrong, you can’t die. You must be mistaken.” Anna shook her head. “Are you messing with me? This isn't a funny joke, Anna, this is bullshit.” 

“Do you think I would joke about this? Do you really think that I would do this to you? I die in my dreams every day, in different ways, and no variable has been able to stop it. I have tried everything, and no matter what I do, no matter what choices I make, I always end up dead!” Anna was yelling now, the people in the cafe staring at them. Ale was looking at her, eyes wide and glistening behind her glasses. Anna felt like dirt. It wasn't Ale’s fault that she was going to die, and even if it was, it didn't matter. It’s not like she wouldn’t have forgiven Ale even if she shot her herself. “I’m sorry. I had no right to take that out on you.” Ale was standing up, collecting her stuff. “Please don't go.” Ale ignored her and grabbed Anna by the arm. “What are you doing? Ale, what is going on?” They were headed to the exit, and Ale’s grip on her arm was so tight it was painful. “Ale, you’re hurting me.” That got Ale to loosen her grip but not to stop herding her towards the exit. 

“We are getting out of this public space and going home where I can keep you safe. You are not dying today, we are going to figure this out.” Anna opened her mouth to respond when a man with a gun walked into the mall. He shot two shots in the air and smiled at the resulting screams. 

Well fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

The mall security was too far away to respond to the threat, and the man had a gun. There was no way to get out of the situation without civilian casualties. Anna was immediately running choices and probabilities through her head to minimize losses. Ale was already working, getting one of the girls behind a pillar to call the police, and another girl was calling security. Anna accounted for those variables into her timelines, sorting through them to find the optimal one and there it was. The man with the gun was saying something about not moving, and nobody had to die but Anna tuned him out. She turned her head to Ale, about to tell her not to try to influence him, but it was too late. Her eyes glowed purple faintly as she attempted to lower his Will to shoot people, and his eyes snapped to her.  


“Are you trying to influence me with your mind? Are you trying to control me? To manipulate me?” His eyes were narrowed and beady, and spittle flew from his mouth as he spat venom at Ale. She faced him, brave and determined to do what was right. The timelines were different now. Anna’s eyes shut and she saw what was going to happen. Obviously, the man could detect mental powers and he knew who used them against him. The use of this power enraged him. His rage was focused on Ale. Ale would never back down. The man would shoot Ale, and Ale would die. Anna’s mind immediately rejected the idea. Ale wasn’t allowed to die today, that was what she was doing today. She replayed the scenario hundreds of times in a second. The variables always led to the same thing. She needed to change the variables. Her eyes flew open. 

_So this is how it ended. ___

__Three things happened in quick succession. The man shot at Ale. Anna pivoted to stand directly in front of Ale in the pathway of the bullet. The bullet made impact through Anna’s spine and lodged in her heart. The last thing that Anna saw before everything went blank were Ale’s stricken eyes. It was not the best last sight, but it was better than some of the others._ _


	5. Chapter 5

A short interlude that will hold importance shortly. 

Ale’s powers worked in very specific ways that dealt with a lot of give and take. Every time Ale altered someones Willpower, she expended some of her own Will and determination. Her passion was what fed her determination. So, if Ale felt passionate about something, her Willpower would rise, and her ability to influence people would rise. The more passion, the more power. Ale had always been powerful, given that she felt so strongly about so many things, and had so much hope for the better. She had always been determined to succeed and thought of herself as an overachiever. It makes complete sense that Ale would have enough power to perform miracles, if she felt something strong enough.

 

Ale held Anna’s body in her arms and things moved in slow motion.


	6. Chapter 6

Yet another interlude that will explain certain things. 

Ale and Anna had met when they were in their early teens, but when they say met, they don't mean face to face. Anna had been a blogger on a site for young people with new powers, struggling in a world they no longer knew how to navigate. There were registrations and government agencies that they needed to navigate, and all of the superpowered teenagers were afraid. Anna wasn't sure what prompted Ale to message her that day, January 5, 2014, but it started something beautiful. The two were best friends shortly despite never seeing each other in person, and they knew that at some point they would meet. They ended up finally seeing each other in college, both of them getting the Powered Scholarship to Stanford and excelling. They stayed inseparable after college, moving to New York together and living together. They got jobs working with various government agencies that needed the help of their abilities, and things were going great for them, up until June 3, 2014 when Anna first started getting the dreams. This overview, while accurate in a strictly technical sense, does not portray the depth of their relationship, of the countless secrets and hopes and dreams and desires they had shared.

There are a couple things Ale didn't notice after the gunshot went off. She didn't notice the police and the mall security arriving at the scene. She didn't notice the gunman being apprehended, and she didn't notice the people asking her to let go of Anna’s limp body.


	7. Chapter 7

The previous overview gives facts, and and timelines of Ale and Anna’s relationship. Here is the important stuff. Ale sent the message that started their friendship because she needed a friend in a weird part of her life, what with moving and her powers and Anna accepted it because she knew need the same thing. The messages went between them daily and occasionally multiple times in a day. They became comfortable with each other the way they weren't comfortable with anyone else. They were permanent anonymous support for each other in a world where they desperately needed that. They grew to love each other quickly and after a year, they couldn't imagine life without each other. Things only went uphill from there. They were as close as two people could be, and huge parts of each other’s lives, a haven from the rest of the world and a safe, no judgement land where they could discuss anything and everything and not be afraid of the consequences. When they finally met, it felt like coming home, and it didn't even feel that strange because they were already so familiar with each other. It wasn't implausible that they would continue to stick together at work and in their home. Heres the good part. Anna and Ale expected to stay best friends for the rest of their lives. Here’s the sad part. Ale didn't expect Anna’s life to be cut short so soon. Heres the worst part. Anna did. 

There are a couple things Ale did notice after the gunshot went off. Anna was impossibly light given all of the weight loss, light enough that her dead weight was barely noticeable. Anna was wearing a necklace that Ale had gotten her a couple of years back, but that was to be expected. She never took it off. Anna’s eyes were still open and staring at Ale. There was blood all over Ale’s hands and clothes. When Ale pushed Anna’s hair back, streaks of the blood got on Anna’s hair and face, making the purple tips of her hair red. 

 

Here is one thing that Ale didn't notice. There was a golden haze around her. She was glowing.


	8. Chapter 8

In their world full of powers, miracles seemed to exist, seemed to be commonplace. Everyone forgot what real miracles looked like. They looked like her.

Ale was terrified. She was terrified and furious and Anna’s eyes were still open but they didn't hold any light in them like they always did, when she was mocking people or singing or ranting about something the way she always did. Ale wanted to scream, to cry, to throw up, to do something, but she just sat there rocking back and forth with Anna in her arms. A man came to try and take Anna away from her and something in Ale snapped, a tiny thread keeping her in control of her emotions and things just stopped. 

People who saw what happened that hailed Ale as the second coming. They thought of Lazarus.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is what actually happened. 

Ale had more Will than she ever knew what to do with. She wasn't exactly trying to do anything, she was too far in shock to think of focusing her energy on anything. However, when Ale first got her powers, when they overwhelmed her, before she could control them, they would act on her behalf without her direction. By the time she was twenty four, this had stopped happening. Of course, this happened because she had stopped losing control, and if she did lose control, Anna was there to help her out. In this situation, however, Anna wasn't there to help her, and she had most definitely lost control. There was one thing that Ale was thinking, and everything about her was focused on it. _She can’t die._ Her Willpower responded.


	10. Chapter 10

Ale forced her Will into Anna’s mind. She can’t die. The sheer force of her will was too strong for Anna’s cells to not comply (Anna was never strong enough to deny Ale anything). Something fired in Anna’s brain. She can’t die. Somehow, miraculously, neurons were firing, cells awakening. She can’t die. Skin was knitting back together, and blood was pumping. She can’t die. Anna’s eyes flew open. They were gold


	11. Chapter 11

Anna woke up in her bed at home. She blinked, closing her eyes and opening them again as if she couldn't believe what was happening. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. She felt fine, amazing even. She looked at her chest, expecting to see the bullet wounds, but there was nothing there, not even a scar. Had she dreamed all of that? She got up and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the lights and stopped as she stared at her reflection. Her eyes were gold. 

“The eyes were a surprise for everyone.” Anna was so absorbed in the new addition to her face that she hadn't noticed Ale coming up behind her, leaning on the doorframe. She whirled around, and grinned, her face lighting up. Ale was there, and she was alive and everyone was alive. This was some kind a weird hallucination, or maybe it was heaven, or maybe it was a weird dream, but Anna wasn't exactly going to question it. Ale was smiling too, and Anna threw her arms around her. They were holding on so tight that their ribs were aching but they weren't letting go of each other anytime soon. Anna broke the hug, but stayed close. 

“How did this happen? How am I alive? I was dead, I know I was, but you're here, and I’m alive and -”

“Nobody knows how it happened. I’m not even sure what happened. One moment you were dead in my arms, then your eyes were open, and gold and you passed out. You scared the hell out of me.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, I won’t ever do it again. If I ever See anything like this, I will tell you immediately, I love you, I’m sorry.” They were hugging again, and Anna was saying everything into the sleeves of Ale’s shirt. Ale cleared her throat.

“There is something else. When I revived you, I brought almost all of you back, but your abilities are gone.” Anna pulled back and blinked at her. She tried to See what was going to happen in a month, but there was nothing there. Her mouth dropped open in shock and horror, and she stared at Ale. To make matters worse, Ale started to apologize, as if bringing Anna from the dead was a bad thing somehow. 

“If it makes you feel better, I don’t have my powers anymore either. I brought you back my transferring all of my Will into you. We’re both normal now.” There was a few seconds of silence as they stared at one another. Slowly, Anna started to smile. She had Ale. She was alive. This was better than anything she had ever expected.

“I think we’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> ITS DONE


End file.
